


Soft

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Valentine's Day, Werecree, hanzo shaves and rub a dub dub, please use a condom irl this is a work of fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: He loves the slide of his smooth skin along Jesse’s hairy legs. The juxtaposition of the glide against the grain of his ‘fur’ is nothing less than satisfying.“...mm,” Jesse hums as he blearily cracks one eye open to look up at Hanzo.“Yer wigglin’ too much,” he comments.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostintheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheshire/gifts).



> HEY HEY i was set to have 2 vday fics but i only managed to finish one :((( aT LEAST THIS ONE IS FOR MY FRIEND EFFIE !!! please go follow her on twitter @ strigaz or on tumblr @ toastedtwink !! And ofc this is based off one of her good good drawing sets, that work is HERE: https://toastedtwink.tumblr.com/post/170754355641/weird-little-follow-up-of-my-last-set-of-doodles !!! 
> 
> Please enjoy :3c

The bathroom is filled floor to ceiling with steam coming from the near scalding water in the bathtub. The bath bomb Hanzo had dropped into it has turned the water a gorgeous blue with flecks of gold glitter throughout it. It smells like the ocean and something sugary, floral in nature. A lovely scent that Hanzo knows will be clinging to his body for the rest of the night. In the middle of the tub, soaking for about 15 minutes now, is where Hanzo is. The bottom half of his face is in the water, hair spread out around him in an inky black halo. Which is entirely fitting, considering that he feels like he’s in  _ heaven _ right now. 

There’s no better time than alone time and Hanzo is savoring every minute of it. Jesse’s in their bedroom, likely sleeping or watching obscure YouTube videos that Hanzo will inevitably be roped into watching later. It’s getting closer to the full moon now and that means his lover will be exhibiting his more canine features up until he turns. Hanzo knows Jesse’s ears will be poking out of his shaggy hair and that his big tail has started to protrude from the base of his spine. He doesn’t mind it in the slightest– there’s something incredibly endearing about Jesse’s tail thumping when he’s excited or happy and Hanzo loves seeing what he can do to get the man’s extra appendage shaking wildly. 

Hanzo pushes himself up and out of the water after another few minutes of soaking. If he doesn’t shave now, he won’t at all, and he knows it. It’s hellish to leave the warm embrace of the water but he manages. Grabbing the floral scented shaving cream off the porcelain shelves set into the wall next to the tub and his razor, he sinks back down into the water with a content sigh. 

Contrary to the general consensus on shaving, Hanzo loves it. It’s a methodical process that he can lose himself to, letting his thoughts run amok while he slathers his legs with shaving cream before he takes the razor in between his thumb and his first two fingers. Watching the streaks of his skin, now hairless, reveal themselves with every slide of the blades along his skin is incredibly pleasing. Hanzo hums to a nonexistent tune and, before he knows it, his legs are smooth as silk from ankle to thigh. 

He quickly rinses the razor off and shifts to place that and the shaving cream back on the shelf they belong on. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with taking this time for himself, he thinks as he sinks back below the water with a soft noise in the back of his throat. He drags his fingers along his soft, smooth skin, from his hip down to his knee and back again. The movement has small pinpricks of pleasure alight under his skin, and a growing warmth starting in the pit of his stomach. With a hum and a glance at the door to their bathroom, Hanzo drags his hand around to his inner thigh. 

Jesse is just beyond that door. Normally, if Hanzo were up to something in here, Jesse would smell it from their bedroom and would come to… help him with it, so to speak. But with his body submerged in the suds and the bathroom full of lingering steam, it masks any scent of his arousal as he slides his hand past his flaccid cock down to the tight pucker of his hole. 

They haven’t had sex in quite a bit so it’s more of a stretch than normal when Hanzo presses his index finger against his entrance.  _ Fuck _ . It’s hard to reach as deep as McCree gets at this angle but Hanzo can manage. He shifts in the tub to sling one leg over the side, giving him more room to work with and making it much easier to sink his finger deeper inside of him. 

Fingering himself underwater is always such an odd sensation but he doesn’t mind it. It’s not like he has any lube that he can use right now anyways so the water eases what would normally be an uncomfortable pressure. Hanzo slowly strokes his insides using his index finger. The first digit always feels like more of a chore than anything, a little pleasure, but necessary before he can press another in. Hanzo pushes the next finger in as soon as he feels comfortable enough to do so and  _ that’s _ when it begins. Pinpricks of pleasure start in his midsection, spreading through his body in slow pulses centered around his groin. He can already feel blood start to head towards his cock, though he’s not going to be paying it much attention for the moment. He’s busy with stretching himself for…  _ bigger _ and _ better _ things. 

It doesn’t take long for his body to become accustomed to the intrusion and for the pleasure-addled part of his mind to demand more. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he sighs out, knowing his cock is half-hard at this point from his pleasurable ministrations. With a death grip on the rim of the tub, Hanzo slides his digits out of himself with only a soft moan before he pushes three in in their place. 

It would be nice if three would cut it today but Hanzo knows it won’t. Even scissoring them and spreading them around, he’s acutely aware of how it won’t be enough. It takes some finagling and a lot of stretching of his wrist but, once he’s ready, he manages to put four fingers inside of himself. Four thick, calloused from years of archery, digits sliding in and stroking along his sensitive walls. There’s no way he can fit any more than this in so it’ll have to do, even if Hanzo isn’t sure it will be enough. 

Hanzo doesn’t bring himself to completion. There’s no reason for that.  _ This _ is all just a precursor to what comes next. It takes a lot of willpower to slip his fingers out of himself once he realizes there’s not much more prep he can do but he manages, ignoring the needy twitch of his erection bobbing in the water. The pleasured part of him says he can definitely go more than one round tonight and begs him to touch his cock but the other, rationally thinking part of him is well-aware that there’s more of a chance of him hitting the pillow and promptly passing out than being able to go through with his plan. To keep his mind off it, Hanzo pulls all of his body into the tub and sinks further into the still warm bath water. 

It’s only when the water goes lukewarm around him and his cock softens from the lack of attention does Hanzo move again. He shampoos and conditions his hair, dunks his head below the steadily chilling water to wash the suds off, and emerges with the strands soaked and clinging to his forehead. Stifling a laugh, he pushes himself out of the bath (reluctantly, mind you) and runs a hand through his wet hair to push it out of his eyes. 

Truly, there’s no better way to wind down his evening. He’s just glad he could take the time to pamper himself this week. The mission he’d been on for the past two weeks hadn’t been ideal and he’d come home smelling like dirt, blood, gunpowder, and sweat, which is  _ not _ his ideal smell, thank you very much. Today was the first day post mission debrief that he could take time for himself. A shower and a deep clean of every inch of his skin (with the aid of his boyfriend, of course) could only do so much. Hanzo had  _ needed _ this soak. 

He takes his time with drying off his body and hair. The flecks of glitter from his bath stick to his skin and his hair, reflecting light off of them with every twist and turn he makes in front of the mirror. His bathrobe hangs off a coat rack they’d installed on the door, right next to Jesse’s own, but he doesn’t bother with putting it on. Rather than that, he slings his towel around his shoulders and, deeming himself sufficiently dry (save for his damp hair), he walks out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. 

The air is just on the chilly side, the air conditioning turned on for the evening although it’s still technically winter. Jesse likely turned it on– he’s a walking furnace all the time but especially when the moon is getting full. Hanzo can endure it but it’d be better when he’s in bed with Jesse. Speaking of, his boyfriend is lying in their bed, clearly asleep. He must be warm because Jesse isn’t even wearing any underwear tonight. He’s naked and sprawled across the bed, legs askew and one hand resting on his soft, hairy stomach. His cock rests soft and still  _ huge  _ (it’s to be expected– Jesse is a big man and everything only gets bigger towards the full moon) in the space between his legs. Just as Hanzo suspected, his tail and ears are visible now, the former of which is resting between McCree’s thighs on the bed.

Hanzo smiles softly at his sleeping lover. He’s so damn lucky that he gets a man like McCree all to himself. Jesse is kind and charming and polite, has treated him like the prince he used to be every day since they’ve gotten together, and is  _ exactly _ Hanzo’s type, werewolf thing and all. And he gets to crawl into bed with him every night, to lay beside him and be wrapped up in his arms, and to rub his smooth legs all over his hairy body right after he shaves, even if he’s asleep. When they get married, he’s sure to include that in their vows. 

Hanzo drops the towel on the floor of their bedroom and climbs into bed with his boyfriend. Habitually, Jesse curls an arm around Hanzo the minute he scoots close enough to him. Hanzo ignores the cold feeling of Jesse’s metal hand on his ass (because of course it goes there, immediately, like instinct) in favor of worming one leg underneath Jesse’s thigh while he wraps the other around it in kind, trapping the thick appendage between his equally muscular legs. 

He loves the slide of his smooth skin along Jesse’s hairy legs. The juxtaposition of the glide against the grain of his ‘fur’ is nothing less than satisfying. Hanzo bites his lower lip as he cants his hips forward a bit, just enough for his flaccid cock to rub against Jesse’s side.  _ Hah _ , that’s good, that bit of friction… The familiar rush of arousal starts in his midsection, sending tendrils of heat through his veins. He can feel it, hot and cold, in his fingertips as he rests his hand on Jesse’s chest. Hanzo drags his fingers along his warmer-than-usual skin, delighting in the hitch of breath he hears in McCree’s throat.  _ Perfect _ . 

Unashamed, he grinds his cock into Jesse’s side until he’s blood-hot and hard. Every shift of his sensitive flesh against Jesse’s skin sends electric sparks up his spine, as if he’s being struck by lightning.  _ Fuck _ , it feels good, just enough friction to get him started but nowhere near enough to get him to come. Hanzo takes care to slide his legs up up and down the thigh trapped between them until he feels Jesse shift beside him and the hand on his backside glides up to the small of his back. 

“...mm,” Jesse hums as he blearily cracks one eye open to look up at Hanzo. There’s no way he doesn’t know what is poking into his side, nor what Hanzo is up to, as he doesn’t see a reason to stop grinding against him, even with his lover now awake. “Yer wigglin’ too much,” he comments, scratching gently at Hanzo’s back as he slides his hand up to cover Hanzo’s where it rests on his chest. The contact, however chaste, coupled with the fiery look in Jesse’s eyes has arousal spiking through his midsection. 

“Soft,” he says with a chuckle as he extends the leg he has around the top of Jesse’s thigh to brush against the one he hasn’t touched yet. Like this, his cock ends up pressing more fully into McCree’s side.  _ Mmm _ , he thinks, watching Jesse’s eyebrows raise and his ears stand up in obvious interest,  _ good. _ He’s had this planned this entire time and Jesse is playing right into his hands, right where he wants him. 

Jesse barks out a laugh (quite literally, Hanzo notes with a stifled snort) and wraps his arm fully around him, warm hand grabbing greedily at his waist. Hanzo can see– and hear– the way his tail starts to wag behind him as McCree twists them around. “C’mere!” he says with a lascivious grin that Hanzo returns with one of his own.  _ Perfect _ . All according to plan. 

He ends up with a werewolf between his legs, the position folding him just a bit, not enough to cause a stretch but enough that Hanzo could easily wrap his legs around Jesse’s hips. McCree quirks a lascivious brow at him, smiles teeth that are far sharper than normal, and leans in close enough that Hanzo can look into those amber eyes– ones with the gold flakes that only become bigger the closer they get to the full moon– and see every drop of desire in them. He reaches back to grip the pillow under his head instinctively, just as Jesse props himself up with hairy hands on the bed, the pointed nails of his claws digging into the mattress. 

“Did you want a lil’ somethin’, darlin’?” Jesse purrs (or, more like, growls. Purring is becoming of cats, not the part-canine that Jesse is) into the scant space between them. The shiver that rocks through Hanzo at the way his tone drips with promises unspoken is arguably unavoidable. Jesse just has that effect on him, the bastard. 

It takes a moment and a shuddery breath before he can school his features into one of obvious desire. He draws one thick brow down and pushes the other up, a promiscuous grin splitting his lips as he matches McCree’s look as best he can. “Maybe,” he  _ actually _ purrs up at him. That gets his attention and then some. Behind Jesse, he can see the way his tail has started to slowly sway and, by the interested twitch of his ears, he can tell he’s got him right where he wants him. 

“ _ Oh _ , is that so?” Jesse murmurs as he dips his head down to mouth at his neck, which Hanzo exposes more of with a greedy tilt of his head. _ Hah _ , it’s good,  _ so  _ good, the way his lips blaze a trail along the expanse of skin that he’s marked a hundred times before. Down the now-dry skin to the junction between his neck and shoulder, which he gives an experimental bite to that has sparks skittering under Hanzo’s skin, and then back up again. This time, he moves to lave his tongue along Hanzo’s ear and to take the sensitive lobe gently between his too-sharp teeth. A whimpering moan leaves him at the contact, bubbling up from his chest and out of his mouth before he can even think of stopping it.

“Sounds to me like you want  _ me _ , baby,” McCree mutters in his ear after he mercifully releases the lobe and gives Hanzo a chance to breathe again, “Smells like it too.” He punctuates that with a heavy inhale through his nostrils, tickling the hair on Hanzo’s neck and sending his stomach into an acrobatic routine that would rival Olympic athletes. Jesse wastes no time in slipping one hand between Hanzo’s legs, which are spread already to accommodate his mass, to drag his fingers down his taint to his hole. 

Jesse’s sharp inhale of breath at the stretched entrance he finds is well worth the extra twenty minutes he had spent in the bath preparing himself for this. 

“You planned this.” It’s more of a statement than a question but Hanzo responds with a nod anyways. “So  _ that _ ’s why you were takin’ so long in the bath, huh?”

Hanzo snorts, though his breathing stutters as Jesse circles his sensitive hole with calloused fingertips. He manages to suck in a breath and say, in a playful tone, “No, I was also taking a  _ bath _ –”

McCree sinks two fingers into him without any resistance, cutting Hanzo off as the sudden intrusion punches a moan out of him. The angle means he can get deeper than he could in the bathroom. The stroke along his sensitive walls has his cock, which is lying in the junction between his thigh and hip, twitching happily.  _ Finally _ . Even though it really hadn’t taken much at all to get Jesse’s fingers inside of him, it felt like an eternity from when he’d first pressed his digits inside of himself to now. At least an hour, if not more, since then, Hanzo is sure of it. 

He can smell Jesse’s want, the need for him, the musky smell of sweat and arousal already starting to fill up the room although they’ve only just begun. Jesse slides his fingers out of him much faster than he wants but it’s only to reach across him to their nightstand to graba well-used bottle of lube. A cap being popped open, the squelching sound of a viscous liquid being squeezed into his hand, and the bottle being thrown to the bed later, and Hanzo’s hole is being filled with three of his lover’s slick, thick digits. 

The stretch is nice, even considering that he’s already pushed this many fingers plus one inside of him earlier. Jesse is always more thorough in his prep than Hanzo is. Hanzo isn’t complaining in the slightest, though. He has calloused fingertips stroking at his walls and three fingers slowly thrusting in and out of him, all while Jesse hovers over him, watching his face intently for any signs of discomfort. Hanzo would think he’d more than shown how opposite of  _ uncomfortable _ this feels, what with the way his chest is shuddering and his mouth is hanging open to let out quiet moans and to suck in shallow breaths. But Jesse is a gentleman and won’t have it if he hurts Hanzo in any way, shape, or form, besides the consensual spankings and roughness Hanzo demands of him occasionally. 

Once Jesse is satisfied with Hanzo’s reactions to him, his face takes on a roguish look. Those amber eyes hood slightly and bore into him as he starts to snap his wrist back and forth, driving his fingers into him deeper, faster,  _ harder _ . Along with the movements between his thighs, there’s also Jesse leaning in to whisper filthy things in his ear. With every syllable, molten heat surges through his body, centering in his core and throbbing outwards in a never ending wave. 

“Yer jus’ a lil’ slut for me, ain’t’cha,” McCree snarls against his skin, “Plannin’ on comin’ back from your bath and gettin’ me all hot and bothered. Shavin’ those pretty legs of yours cuz you know I can’t resist. Well, sugar, you got me.” 

_ Fuck _ , he does, he absolutely does, and it’s so fucking good, feeling him press another finger inside of him as he sinks his too-sharp teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder. It’s going to bruise, it’s going to bleed, and Hanzo  _ loves it _ . He’ll be parading around the marks that Jesse leaves on him like a proud dragon should, knowing the treasure he has that left them there in the first place. Every time he fucks his fingers forward Hanzo feels the air punched out of him. It’s hard to breathe, hard to think, hard to even see when all that he feels is white-hot pleasure, inside and out. 

“Hanzo,” Jesse whispers hotly in his ear, breath fanning out warm against his sensitive skin, “‘M gonna knot you so fuckin’ good tonight, baby, gonna plug you up and fill you with every–”

McCree slides his fingers out of him and snatches the bottle of lube off the bedspread. 

“–fuckin’–”

Hanzo watches with anticipation in his gut, heartbeat fluttering as he pushes himself up onto his elbows to look at his lover’s cock, which is so  _ thick _ , so  _ long _ , so God damn pretty and perfect, and he can see the changes the moon has made on the base of his dick already.

“– _ drop _ .” 

Jesse pours a healthy amount of lube into his palm and slathers his cock with it before he takes hold of one of Hanzo’s hips, claws digging into his skin and causing delicious pain to mix with the pleasure surging through Hanzo’s vein. With one hand gripping him tight and the other wrapping around the already thickened base of his thick cock, he presses the blood-hot head of it to his slick, stretched hole. 

God, it’s so  _ good _ . No matter how many times Jesse fucks him, he can never seem to get over the initial press and the way his thick cock stretches him to his limits, no matter how much prep they do beforehand. It never seems to be enough to fully prepare him for his lover’s girth.

Hanzo  _ loves _ it. 

Jesse sinks into him to the hilt in one slow push forward until their hips are flush with one another and Hanzo is struggling to catch his breath from how incredibly full he is. And this is before the  _ knot _ . They’ve only ever done this once before and it had taken a lot of convincing to get McCree to agree, an hour of prep, and a promise that he’d tell him if it hurt for Jesse to  _ finally _ knot him.The memory of being stretched past his limits, of being so full that he can’t think of anything else other than his lover’s cock inside of him, has his dick twitching against his chest. Without even noticing, he’s been leaking precome all over himself and making a slick mess of his abdomen. 

“So damn tight,” Jesse comments in that hoarse tone of his that he only gets when he’s holding back, “Always fit me like a fuckin’ glove. ‘S been too long, baby.”

“Yes,  _ hah _ ,  it has been. The mission kept me from you and,” Hanzo flexes his hips and tips his head back on the long, loud moan that escapes him feeling Jesse’s hot, hard cock pulsing against his insides, “From  _ this _ too. I missed it so.”

Jesse hums and leans in, folding Hanzo a bit so he can get closer to his face. The movement has his cock shifting inside of him, pressing somehow impossibly deeper, and Hanzo swears if he presses down on his stomach he would be able to  _ feel _ Jesse inside of him. “Is that all you missed, sugarplum? Missed my cock and that’s it?” 

It’s a goading statement, a tease that Hanzo’s first thought in response is ‘yes’, though that is a blatant lie. He missed Jesse, missed his kisses, the way he holds him, missed his silly pet names and his warmth and his voice, missed  _ him _ in his entirety. His heart feels full to bursting just thinking about everything that he missed on the mission that he has now that he’s back. So lucky, he’s so fucking  _ lucky _ . 

Hanzo winds his arms and Jesse’s shoulders and pulls him down into a deep kiss. He hopes it conveys everything he wants to say that he’s not nearly coherent enough to communicate right now. 

Jesse seems to get it. They keep the kiss slow and sweet for the moment, just the rhythmic moving of their mouths together as Jesse gently rocks his hips back and forth. It’s such a stark contrast to the feverish way they were acting just minutes ago that Hanzo is surprised. Pleasantly, mind you, but still surprised. He was certain that Jesse would go straight to fucking him into the mattress, railing him in deep, hard thrusts that would leave him delirious and begging for more until he tipped off the edge into bliss. 

He’s not complaining about this pace in the slightest though. They have all night to reacquaint themselves after the few weeks they spent apart and Hanzo is going to savor every second of it.

“I love you,” Hanzo murmurs into Jesse’s mouth. 

His lover swallows the sentiment and kisses back a little sweeter, a little deeper, before he says, “Love you too.” 

Hanzo’s never going to tire of the way those words taste.

They kiss gently, both enjoying the taste of the other on their tongue, until McCree pushes in at such an angle that it presses against that delicious bundle of nerves inside Hanzo.  _ Hah _ , he can’t help the way his breathing stutters, nor how he greedily pushes back on Jesse’s dick. After that, the floodgates are open and there’s nothing either of them can do to stop it. Not that they would even want to. 

Jesse pulls back from him to grab roughly at his hips, nails digging deep crescents into his skin that he knows will bruise (and possibly  _ bleed _ if he gets rough enough). The only warning Hanzo gets is a lascivious grin and a wink before Jesse is snapping his hips back only to drive them forward again, punching the air out of Hanzo’s lungs as his cock hits his prostate full force. Heat floods every inch of his body as the pleasure that comes from being fucked so full, so deep, so  _ hard _ surges through his veins.

Hanzo grabs the pillow behind him and holds on for dear life. Jesse is merciless in his thrusts, plunging into him over and over again until the their world narrows to the bed underneath them and the points where their bodies are connected. Hanzo can practically feel Jesse’s heartbeat inside of him from how he’s pressed so snugly against his walls.. His own heart matches the frantic pulsing of Jesse’s until they’re beating in tandem. 

Jesse grinds the head of his cock into his prostate. Fucking  _ hell _ , that’s good. Every minute movement against that delicious spot inside of him has sparks jumping along his skin, dancing over his flesh and behind his eyes, which are squeezed shut so he can focus on the pleasure assaulting him. 

“Jesse, Jesse, Jesse,” Hanzo pants out in a mantra, fingers digging into the pillow beneath his head all while McCree practically uses him, chasing his inevitable release with every breathtaking thrust. Hanzo loves it, loves this, loves  _ him _ . He can’t take it much more, not for much longer.

All he can think about is the pleasure that’s overtaking him, bit by bit, coursing through him in hot pulses from his core outwards. Jesse is so good, he’s so fucking  _ good _ , and Hanzo is smitten with him, smitten with every part of him, he can’t get enough. Never enough of his touch, his kisses, his voice, his cock– he needs him like he needs air at this point and he wonders when it got like this, when exactly he fell in love with the man above him. He decides he doesn’t care when, only that he’s absolutely enamored with him and will continue to be for the rest of their lives. 

Jesse’s cock is thickening at the base, a tell-tale sign he’s getting close. Hanzo has been riding the edge of bliss ever since Jesse had breathed that ‘I love you’ into his mouth but he’s been holding out through McCree’s brutal thrusts, eager to fall together with him. It won’t be long now, he can tell, and his body practically sings knowing what’s coming next. 

“ _ Hanzo _ ,” McCree moans, long and loud, just as he jerks his hips forward and the knot at the base of his cock slides in him. Hanzo jerks underneath him and tightens around the thick intrusion just as heat floods his veins and his cock throbs with the need for release. So close, so close, so close, almost there– 

Jesse slams his hands down on either side of Hanzo’s head and bears down on him. There’s an animalistic snarl on his lips, a wild look in his eyes, as he ruts into Hanzo. Every movement he makes, Hanzo can feel him thicken more, until it’s obvious there’s no way he’ll be pulling out anytime soon.  _ Jesse, Jesse, Jesse,  _ Hanzo thinks to himself as he reaches up to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck, the one tether that’s keeping him grounded to this world, away from Heaven where he’s sure his body wants to go,  _ You make me the happiest man in the world and you don’t even know realize it, do you?  _

“Come for me,” Hanzo says instead of all the fluttering, sugary sweet words he wants to say. He digs his much more blunt nails into Jesse’s muscular shoulders and watches the man’s fierce expression crumble before his very eyes. “Come inside of me, give me it, give me your knot like you promised.” 

It’s not a statement. 

It’s a  _ command _ .  

Jesse obeys.

“Hanzo!” Is all the warning he gets before he feels  _ it _ . 

Normally, he can’t really tell when Jesse comes inside of him, other than a rush of something slick. But when he’s like this, when he gains the ability to knot him and his balls grow heavier with more release, Hanzo can absolutely feel it. 

Somehow, his come is thicker and hotter in this form, and there’s so much more of it. The first pulse of it already feels like someone’s trying to burn him from the inside out, and the second fills him more than it normally does. After the third, the coil in his midsection snaps, and he arches his back and tightens impossibly more around Jesse. Throughout the waves of pleasure rolling through him and the way his come shoots long his sweaty abdomen, McCree is still coming. Hell, even after Hanzo’s cock finally stops twitching with his release, Jesse is  _ still _ filling him up. The whole while, he’s panting into the crook of Hanzo’s neck and moaning his name like it’s the only word he knows anymore. 

It’s only when his come has filled him enough for his stomach to bulge with it does Jesse’s cock finally stop throbbing with release inside of him. 

They lay there together, completely boneless and soaking in the afterglow. Hanzo feels incredibly full and complete with Jesse there on top of him. It’s a feeling he could quickly get addicted to. And now that Jesse knows he can handle him when he’s partly through his transformation, perhaps he can persuade him to fuck him when he’s in his  _ full _ wolf form. Despite there being no way he can go again, his flaccid cock twitches, obviously interested at the thought. 

_ Not now _ , he thinks with a wry smile, fingers stroking patterns along Jesse’s sweaty back,  _ Later. Maybe next full moon, if I can’t get Jesse to agree to fucking me during this one _ . 

At some point, Jesse apparently gets enough energy to start moving again. It starts with gentle, lazy kisses along Hanzo’s neck, an apologetic lick with a tongue that’s a bit longer than normal along the bite marks he’d left on his skin, and up until they’re sloppily kissing in their post-coital haze. Hanzo can already feel the knot softening inside of him, much to his chagrin. Good things can’t last forever, try as he might to clench around the come inside of him despite knowing it’s already trickling out of him. 

“Gotta let it out,” Jesse murmurs against his cheek. Hanzo barely represses the urge to jerk at being caught in his shameless act. His body settles on blushing furiously instead.  “Can’t keep it inside ya with how wrecked you are, baby.” 

“I know,” Hanzo whispers back in return and, woefully, lets his body relax. Jesse slips out of him not a minute later, the base of his cock retreating back into his body now that the knot is no longer needed. The come inside of him starts to come out fully then, first in a trickle and then in gobs. He can feel it. For some reason, it feels just as good coming out of him, still warm from the heat of his insides, as it did going into him. 

Jesse kisses his cheek and mumbles a, “Be right back,” before he slips off the bed and walks, wobbly, towards the bathroom. Hanzo huffs loudly at the lack of warmth but knows it’s necessary. The toilet flushes in there and the water is briefly turned on before Jesse is coming back with a damp towel and a pair of fresh sheets that they  _ always _ keep on hand nowadays.

Hanzo hums, content, as Jesse wipes him down. So much for that bath and getting clean. Though, this isn’t a mess that he minds. It’s not dirt and blood and sweat and gunpowder. It’s evidence of their love making. He certainly doesn’t mind being dirty with their come and sweat, though it will get uncomfortable if left until the morning. So he lets Jesse clean him up, lets him get as much come out of him as he possibly can, and begrudgingly gets up so he can change the sheets and toss the soiled ones in the hamper, along with the towel Hanzo had dropped on the floor earlier. 

Jesse climbs back into bed first and Hanzo follows right after, curling himself as close to his lover as he possibly can. He’s content like this, with Jesse’s arm wrapped around his shoulders, and his head pillowed on his lover’s hairy chest. Hanzo wraps his soft legs around one of Jesse’s thick thighs and sighs sweetly, savoring the spicy-sweet smell that clings to Jesse no matter what they do. It smells like home, which is exactly where Hanzo is whenever he’s with McCree. 

Hanzo is well on his way to the land of slumber when Jesse shifts underneath him and presses a lazy kiss to the top of his head. Still affectionate, even when they’re both close to knocking out for the rest of the evening. He hums up at him and snuggles further into his chest as he winds one arm around his soft midsection. 

“‘S was a great Valentine’s Day present, baby,” is the last thing Jesse says before his breathing deepens and evens out, a sure sign that he’s asleep.

Yes, a great Valentine’s Day present indeed.

Wait.

It’s Valentine’s Day?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU MADE IT TO THE END!! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! And, once again, this is a Valentine's day gift for my friend Effie !! I hope you liked it ;3c!!! 
> 
> Come pester me on tumblr @ cawaiiey or on twitter @ cawaiiey_ !!


End file.
